Love and Letters
by Pretty-In-Pink02
Summary: Hermione is in contact with Krum through letters, but how can she hide the fact she's developing another relationship? Will Viktor read between the lines of her letters? Can YOU?
1. Appropriately named: 'Fight Night'

Summary: It's the beginning of Hermione's sixth year and she is writing letters to Viktor daily. But off-paper, Hermione is developing another relationship. Can she keep this a secret to Viktor? Can _you_ read between the lines of her letters?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned etc.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am being hopefull that my English will be better for you to do reading. Your teaching is good and I am learning fast and I soon can write better letters. I am hoping you are still well and that you are safe from the wizards of darkness in your country._

_My father has been making me practice more times and I am feeling tiredness. I wish I could be having a break from quidditch. I do miss you and I am wishing you are here._

_In your letter, you said of you friend Harry Potter. I know there is no romantical between you and Harry Potter but I am finding you talk about him many times. Perhaps I am being wrong and you and Harry Potter are being friends but I think you and him are having a romantical relationship, I am feeling worry._

_I am hoping you are safe and I am hoping you can do visiting in the time of summer to my country._

_yours sincerely,_

_Viktor_

**Dear Viktor,**

**thank you ever so much for my letter. It is always such a delight to hear from you. But I need to assure you that there is no romantic relationship between Harry and I, we are merely friends and Harry has a possible girlfriend already. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about.**

**How is school? You didn't mention your new headmaster as you said you would. Is he or she unpleasant so you don't wish to tell me?**

**Thankyou for asking if I was safe. Yes, I am fine. Our Ministry has the situation under to control as does our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Did you hear any news about Karkaroff or his whereabouts?**

**I am also missing you a lot and trying desperately to pursuade my parents to let me visit you but they are very wary about wizards; they are not wizards themselves, they don't actually understand much about our world. Sometimes it's hard for them to trust me with situations they know nothing of.**

**Please write back soon.**

**yours faithfully**

**Hermione**

**xxx**

Hermione sighed heavily and sealed the letter she had finished writing and tied it to the leg of Viktors tired owl. She was in love, or so she thought. She had never felt this way about anybody before. She loved Harry and Ron of course, but in a sisterly way. Not the same way she loved Viktor.

"Oooh, are you writing to Krum Hermione? Could he send tickets to the Bulgaria vs. England match next month for me and my brother?" said Lavender brightly, pulling back the curtains of her four poaster bed.

"Ok, sure," lied Hermione, opening the window for Viktor's owl to take off. She, of course, wasn't going to bother Viktor with pleas for Quidditch tickets. What would he think of her then?

"By the way, Ron and Harry are waiting for you in the common room, they're saying it's important," said Lavender, smoothing out her robes which she was about to remove for her pyjamas. It was already eleven-thirty and most of the girls had gone to bed.

Hermione put away her quill and parchment and headed down to the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Ron were waiting in an arm chair each, Harry looking rather angry. When Hermione arrived, Harry got to his feet and rushed at her.

"Did you know about this?" he yelled, turning red.

"What?" said Hermione, panicking slightly.

"That Cho was crying in the girls toilets yesterday and told nearly every girl in Hogwarts that she'd kissed me last year?" Harry demanded, his hand gripped firmly around his wand in the pocket of his robes, scared that he was so angry he'd begin jinxing the armchairs.

"She did?" said Hermione, gasping loudly. _How could Cho be so inconsiderate?_ she thought the herself.

"Yes, she did! And now all the girls are whispering about it!" Harry complained, collapsing nack into the armshair in front of the bright and warm fireplace.

"Are you sure you didn't hear about it?" Ron quizzed her. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I've been in the dormitory all afternoon writing a letter to Viktor-"

Hermione stopped talking, mid-sentence, remembering how much Ron teased her about her relationship with Viktor.

"Oh, been writing to Vicky, have we?" said Ron coldly, "Harry is down here being angry to the point of smashing something and you're off writing to lover boy in bulgaria or wherever the heck his lord highness lives?"

"Listen, Ron," said Hermione sternly, her arms folded across her chest, "It's none of your bussiness whether I write to Viktor or not! So you can stop making stupid comments!"

"You obviously would rather sit up writing to Vicky than helping Harry, your best friend!" replied Ron, gesturing to Harry who was watching from the arm chair.

Hermione was absolutely outraged at this comment.

"That's such a stupid thing to say, Ron! Of course I want to help Harry! Just like I always do! Why are you so determined to make me choose between you and Harry and Viktor?"

"I'm not! You seem to have chosen already!"

"I'm sick of you being jealous, grow up, you ignorant little boy!" shrieked Hermione and she turned on her heel and ran right back to her dormitory. She was so angry with him. Why was he trying to make everything so difficult? Wasn't she ever allowed a boyfriend? Was she destined to have Ron hold her back her whole life?

She was sick of Ron Weasley, more so than she'd ever been in the last five years.


	2. The Morning After the Night Before

Chapter Two Summary: The Morning After the Night Before: Hermione and Ron aren't speaking and Hermione turns to Viktor for help. She's growing increasingly upset with him and doesn't know what to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters etc. etc.

The Morning After the Night Before

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am thankful for your letter, it is also a delight to be getting letters from you also. You speak in such wonderfulness and your letters are of interest to be reading._

_I am still feeling concerned about you and your safeness, I am wishing I could be in the country of yours top be protecting to you. I hope you are still feeling well, I have no other news to be telling you. Please be writing soon, I am wanting to hear from you._

_best wishes,_

_Viktor_

**Dear Viktor,**

**thank you for another delightful letter, coming to my dormitory every night to find a letter from you is the most wonderful thing, especially when I have not been having a very good day.**

**You see, I had a quarrel with Harry and Ron last night because a girl ahs been spreading rumours about Harry and Ron totally overreacted and we're not speaking. It's actually incredibly upsetting and I have had one of the most awful days of my life.**

**I am sorry for whining on so unnecessarily, please, don't worry about me. I'm fine and I'm sure I'll patch up this silly argument with Ron very soon. Please write soon!**

**Your dearest,**

**Hermione x x x**

Hermione set down her quill and burst into a fresh set of tears. She felt awful for lying to Viktor and she longed to tell him the truth, that he was the source of the argument and that she was so unhappy. She didn't think this argument was silly at all.

Hermione heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs and hesitating in the door way. She recognised Parvati's voice immediately.

"Lavender, let's go back down, Hermione's crying again," she whispered, obviously oblivious to the fact that Hermione could hear her.

"But I need to ask her about the quidditch tickets, that's Krum's owl!" Lavender hissed back, pointing her finger in the direction of Viktor's owl, which was perched on the window sill awaiting Hermione's reply.

"I can hear you, you know" Hermione informed them, wiping a tear away from her cheek. She turned around to face the girls, hovering in the doorway. Lavender blushed and Parvati's scuffed her feet against the floorboards uncomfortably.

"Sorry," they muttered in unison.

Hermione didn't really mind that they were whispering about her, after all she'd just had one of the worst days she'd experienced at Hogwarts.

Hermione, freshly washed and dressed, headed out of the dormitory, not daring to glance at the door of the boy's dormitory, as if by chance Ron or perhaps Harry might be exiting.

She hurried straight through the common room and with one look, saw that it was practically empty bar a few first years jinxing a piece of parchment so fly and failing miserably. She guess Harry and Ron had already gone down to the breakfast hall.

Hermione felt a lump in her throat and she coughed. This was the first time in years Harry and Ron had left for breakfast without her. Hermione knew Ron was angry with her, but what about Harry?

Hermione swallowed and bravely headed out of the portrait and down to breakfast, her heart beating fast under her robes. Why was she so nervous? Ron wouldn't dare speak to her.

_Maybe that's what I'm afraid of, _she thought silently_, Ron and Harry **not **speaking to me._

When Hermione reached the hall, Harry and Ron were sitting together, both reading a quidditch book and they didn't even notice Hermione was approaching the table. She steered right past them and down the other end of the table to an empty space.

Lots of heads turned to look at Hermione and it was obvious to every Gryffindor at the table that something was going on between the three of them. Hermione cleared her throat and stared down into her empty plate. She wasn't hungry so she just had a slice of toast and forced it down, the crumbs scratching her dry throat.

Throughout breakfast, Hermione didn't look up and felt incredibly relieved to know that her first lesson was Arithmacy and Harry and Ron were going to go straight to Divination.

But Hermione knew she couldn't avoid Harry and Ron all day, after all, they were together in the rest of the days lessons: History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Double Potions.

Hermione particularly enjoyed a relaxed Arithmacy lesson and in History of Magic, she kept her head down and took notes from Professor Binns. But there was no avoiding Harry and Ron in Care of Magical creatures. The three of them were working together with Seamus, Lavender and Parvati, trying to look after the newest creature: the dugbog, a small creature resembling a log which has paw and sharp teeth .

As soon as the lesson begun, Hermione acted as though she was glued to Lavender and Parvati's side, even though she wasn't usually friends with them. Harry once or twice tried to catch Hermione's eye but Hermione looked away every few seconds. Ron, however, was in deep conversation with Seamus and didn't even notice Hermione's presence.

It was halfway through the lesson and whilst trying to feed the DugBog with some lettuce Hermione let out a shriek. She pulled her hand away but the had already sunk it's teeth into her skin. Blood trickled down Hermione's wrist but it didn't hurt.

Then, she began to sob loudly, clutching her arm. Everybody in the class turned to stare. Draco Malfoy nudged Crabbe and Goyle and whispered something, but Hermione didn't hear over her crying.

Harry stared at Hermione but Ron distracted himself with feeding the as Hagrid rushed to Hermione's aid. He wrapped her hand in a cloth and led her towards his cabin when she could be seated on the stone steps.

"'Ermione! I told yer to wear yer dragon hide gloves! You seemed really distracted at the beginning o' the lesson, yer did, you ok? Those Dugbogs are nasty little things, am surprised they never took yer arm off! No wonder yer crying yer eyes out!" said Hagrid, cleaning Hermione's cut with a cloth soaked in some sort of remedy.

"That's not why I was crying, Hagrid....Ron and I....we had an argument last night and neither him nor Harry are speaking to me! I've been feeling so lonely and it's...it's....not fair," said Hermione, sniffing, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"There, there, I am sure yer will patch things up! You and Ron are always fighting, you two are like a married couple, I tell yer!" said Hagrid laughing. Hermione forced a watery smile but she felt completely awful inside.

It wasn't until the evening, when Hermione was sitting in the common room, watching the fire, that Ron charged up from the behind and began to shout.

"You listen here, Hermione!"

From the tone of his voice, Hermione knew he was not there to make friends...


	3. You had no Right to Tell me That

A/N: If you notice the similarity between this chapter and an episode of _Friends_ back in 1992, it's because that's where my idea originated.

Chapter Three Summary: After a heated row in the common room, Hermione breaks down into tears and confession ensues.

Disclaimer: I don't any characters etc. etc.

You had no right to tell me that

"Why did you go whinging to Hagrid, eh?" Ron yelled, his face turning the same colour as his hair.

"E-excuse me?" Hermione stuttered, not moving form her chair.

"You heard me!"

With that, Hermione got to her feet, shaking with anger, her eyes filled with tears.

"No, _you_ listen Ron! I had _every_ right to go to speak to Hagrid! You and Harry have been treating me like a disease all day! What did I do? Tell me!" Hermione shouted.

All the first and second years gathered in the common room sensed that the argument was not going to be over quickly and headed for their dormitories, their eyebrows raised, whispering frantically.

"We have been treating _you_ like a disease?"

"Yes! And I know why! You're jealous, Ron, _so_ jealous!"

"You know what? I'm not jealous! Not in the slightest because I'm over you!" Ron shouted, without even thinking. He stopped speaking immediately and Hermione gasped.

"Y-your over me?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, um..."

"When were you....?"

"Well," said Ron, taking a seat in an armchair, "I've sort of.....just...you know, had feelings for....you...."

Hermione held her hand to her mouth and didn't speak for several seconds. There is no way Ron just said that, she thought to herself. This is not happening.

"Hermione, Krum's owl is at your window!"

Hermione looked over to the staircase where Lavender was hovering, oblivious to the heated argument which had just taken place. Using Lavender as an excuse, Hermione turned and sprinted to the dormitory, not even looking at Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am feeling pain that you are sad. I wish I was being there to tell Ron and Harry what I am thinking of them. They make me feel very anger. _

_It is being the Christmas holidays after the weekend. I am wanting you to visit me and be away from Ron and Harry if they are making you upset._

_Please write to me very soon,. I am wanting to know if you are feeling good now. Please write._

_best wishes,_

_Viktor_

**Dear Viktor,**

**I don't think you should worry at all about my well being. Ron, Harry and I are working it out.**

**And yes, I would love to visit you at the beginning of the holidays. Please send arrangements in your next letter.**

**It is very late now, I must get to bed.**

**All my love,**

**Hermione**

**xxx**


End file.
